


Day 28: Beyond the Veil

by seleenermparis



Series: Fictober 2019 [20]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seleenermparis/pseuds/seleenermparis
Summary: Shepard's brief visit beyond the veil. Religious symbolism. Short
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Fictober 2019 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501718
Kudos: 6
Collections: Mass Effect Fictober 2019





	Day 28: Beyond the Veil

It hadn't been what she had expected when she arrived. The white, brilliant light that others experienced was there, but what followed that initial was not a continuation. She had imagined white puffy clouds and beings which had wings. What she experienced was being through a black iridescent sheer. Black. Inky Black.

Jane took a moment to analyze herself. Hands. Feet. She was there and wasn't the physical body from her previous life. Gone were the hideous scars. Even the birthmark on her arm was gone.

"Hello, Jane."

Shepard turned around and she was faced by a grown humanoid. He had no wings. Nothing to indicate he was either angel or demon. "I'm in hell?"

The man shook his head. "Hell is the absence from God. Sorry to disappointment. No hellfire. You did not make it there."

"Then where am I?"

"Where do you think?"

She was quiet for a moment and took a second look at her surroundings. "It's a lot darker than I expected."

"We get that a lot."

"So," Shepard took what she assumed was a breath and said simply. "I'm dead."

"Yes, but not for very long I'm afraid. You have very persistent friends. You probably only have enough time to ask a single question."

"Alright."

"Well..."

"Well, what you do for a Klondike bar?"

"A Klondike bar? Of all the questions you could ask you ask about a Klondike bar?"

"Yes."

"Nothing about the meaning of life or anything like that?"

"Nope. Disappointing, isn't it?"

"I don't know. No one has ever asked that before."

"Tell ya what. You think on it and you can answer when I get back here." Jane phased back into reality then the angel realized. "She didn't have a question."

She didn't need an answer. All she needed was the one she was going back home to. A place where her archangel was.

*****


End file.
